Highway to Hell
by hanajiima
Summary: NEW CAP! Kagome acompañaa a Sango a un concierto donde conoce a Inuyasha... ¿Por que Inuyasha la trata de ese modo? ¿Podrá ella perdonarlo? ¿Que es el oscuro secreto que oculta Kagome?
1. LovE at fiRst feeL

-Kagome… ¿a que esperas?- pregunto Sango desesperada

- Es que no se que ponerme….- repuso Kagome, repasando por 5º consecutiva su armario.

-Déjame ayudarte- suplicó Sango desesperada

-Esta bien… pero que sepas que es la ultima vez que me metes en un lío semejante.

Kagome Higurashi, estudiante de 21 años en la Todai vive con su amiga Sango, que también estudia en la Todai, aun no se explica como se dejo convencer por Sango para ir a un concierto heavy, música que a ella no le entusiasmaba, y ahora se debatía entre su ropa, entre la cual no tenia nada adecuado para ponerse, porque, como lo recordaba Sango a menudo, su ropa dejaba mucho que desear para una universitaria.

Al final después de mucho discutir con Sango, accedió a ponerse, mas que nada porque no tenia ganas de discutir con ella, un pantalón con cadenas y tachuelas, demasiado pequeña para su gusto, una camiseta de AC/DC, grupo del que solo escuchara hablar una vez, y unas botas también negras, todo ropa de Sango. Aunque seguía pareciendo una niña porque no dejo que Sango la maquillara y llevo el pelo recogido.

-Estoy horrible- decía Kagome mientras Sango la arrastraba hacia la puerta

- Corre, que vamos a llegar tarde. Y le prometí a Miroku que llegaríamos pronto.

Claro, Miroku. El batería del grupo que iban a ver esa noche y del que ni siquiera quería saber el nombre. Sango llevaba hablando una semana de el. Lo viera hacia un mes mientras el esperaba a unos amigos cerca de la Todai y no parara hasta saber quien era.

Sango aparcó el coche cerca de Shikon, el garito en el que tocaba Miroku y su grupo. Fuera había mucha gente toda de negro y con camisetas que Kagome no alcanzaba a reconocer.

Cuando entraron, sonaba una música atronadora del grupo que tocaba antes de Miroku y tanto humo que Kagome, poco acostumbrada a tanto ruido y a esa nube de humo, se desmayó…Pero cuando pensó que chocaría con el suelo, cayó en unos brazos musculosos. Lo último que alcanzó a ver fue unos ojos dorados que la miraban con curiosidad….


	2. extRaño odiO

Kagome parpadeo confundida. Lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos azules brillantes que la miraban. Volvió a parpadear mientras recuperaba poco a poco la conciencia. Vio a Sango que estaba pálida y la miraba con preocupación mientras Miroku la sujetaba.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Sango impaciente

-Si pero… ¿Dónde estoy¿Qué me paso?-pregunto Kagome.

-Oh, Kagome te desmayaste nada mas entrar y estuviste inconsciente 10 minutos- le explico Sango

-Oh…ahora lo recuerdo, pero… ¿quien me sujeto mientras caía?

-Fui yo- Kagome escuchó una voz potente a su derecha y se giró para toparse con unos ojos dorados que ardían de furia.

-Muchas gracias, lamento haberte causado molestias- dijo Kagome al recordar los ojos ambarinos.

-Pues si, ya que lo dices niña torpe, por tu culpa tire mi vaso por encima de Kikyo, estropeando su peinado y ella me pegó una bofetada que aún me está doliendo y ahora no me habla.

-Yo… lo siento- murmuró Kagome

-Me da igual que lo sientas, por cierto, debes irte que aquí no pueden estas menores- dijo Inuyasha antes de irse pegando un portazo

-Pero, pero…-Kagome no entendía nada

-Déjalo, hoy no es su día. Esta muy nervioso por la actuación y por lo de Kikyo…

-¿Kikyo?...

Kagome se levanto de la silla en la que estaba y miro a su alrededor, estaban en un camerino del club, pero los miembros del grupo de Miroku no estaban en él, probablemente estarían preparando los instrumentos. Instrumentos….guitarra… Miroku le había dicho que Inuyasha tocaba la guitarra y el era el batería. Aunque no fuera un mundo que le entusiasmara, sentía algo de curiosidad por conocer al resto de componentes del grupo

-Kagome¿quieres que nos vayamos a casa?- la voz de Sango la sacó de sus pensamientos

-¿Que? Ah, no, no te preocupes, no quiero que una pequeña bajada de tensión te estropee la noche- Kagome no quería mentir a su amiga pero pensó que era mejor así ya que sino ella y Miroku se burlarían de su poca resistencia. Y aunque ella preferiría irse a casa a descansar, prefirió quedarse porque no quería estropearle más la noche a Sango ya que acababa de tener un buen susto por su culpa, ella se merecía pasar una buena noche.

-Bueno, pues vamos que estamos a punto de salir-dijo Miroku sonriente, pues le agradaba la idea de que Sango se quedase.

Salieron del camerino y se adentraron el la pista. En el fondo había un escenario, porque en Shikon siempre había actuaciones de grupos.

-Os quiero ver saltar y gritar en la 1º fila ¿ok?- les dijo Miroku antes de irse a preparar

-Oks, para allí vamos- contestó una sonriente Sango

Mientras sonaban las últimas notas del grupo que iba antes de Miroku, Kagome y Sango se adentraron entre en público hasta llegar a la 1º fila. El grupo se despidió entre una calida ovación. Se apagaron las luces y empezó a sonar una guitarra, y después una voz femenina llenó Shikon….

**Se oye comentar a las gentes del lugar  
los rockeros no son buenos  
si no te portas bien  
te echarás pronto a perder  
y caerás en el infierno**

**Si has de vivir en el valle del rock  
te alcanzará la maldición  
nunca tendrás reputación  
¿Que más da?  
mi rollo es el rock**

La última estrofa fue acompañada en coros por una voz masculina, muy potente, que sorprendió a Kagome.

Se encendieron las luces. Miroku atronaba con su batería, un chico alto de ojos azul claro rasgueaba el bajo. Una chica alta muy guapa, de ojos marrones y pelo negro lacio y largo cantaba y después, en una esquina, estaba él, tocando la guitarra…

-Pero que se habrá creído ese baka…que no pueden entrar menores…-musitó Kagome

-¿Qué dices Kagome? Es que con el ruido no te escucho dijo Sango

-Nada…

El concierto siguió. Ellos eran realmente buenos. Kagome creyó que le estallaba la cabeza cuando tocaron la 3º canción. ''Wildest Dreams'' le dijo Sango que se titulaba. Kagome solo pensaba en huir de allí y alejarse de aquel odioso guitarrista que la miraba… ¿o eran imaginaciones suyas? Al fin y al cabo él no la podía ver delante ¿no?

-Sango… ya es tarde ¿no?

-¡Pero que dices! Si aun es pronto, y están en lo mejor, después aun vienen los bises…no querrás irte verdad?-Le pregunto Sango, sus ojos brillaban de una manera especial, porque por fin estaba viendo al chico que quería tocar

-No, no…solo era un comentario…- tenía que aguantar allí aunque no soportara el ambiente, el humo, los ojos dorados…, pero tenia que estar con Sango

-Ah, bien- repuso Sango aliviada

Tocaron los bises. Empezaron con una canción llamada Thunderstuck.

-Thunder!- aullaba la cantante

-Nanananana- respondía el público

Kagome pensó que le iba a dar algo. De repente dos hombres aparecieron a su lado.

-Hola preciosa. Soy Naraku y el es Bankotsu. Nunca te vimos por aquí… ¿eres nueva?

-Eh…-Kagome no sabia que responder y se había alejado de Sango

-Venga muñeca, baila conmigo- le dijo Naraku sujetando con fuerza su brazo y acercándola hacia él. Olía a alcohol…

-¡Déjame!- gritó Kagome angustiada-¡Sango, ayúdame!-pero Sango estaba lejos y el ruido era espantoso

-Nooooo….

La gente no parecía darse cuenta, porque estaban todos muy desfasados. Kagome se estremeció al notar que Naraku le empezaba a dar besos en el cuello. Kagome estaba desesperada. Al girarse, para intentar zafarse, se dio cuenta que la guitarra había dejado de sonar y vio unos ojos dorados que la miraban espantados, llenos de preocupación….

Continuara….

* * *

Muchisimas gracias a Inujocelyn por ser el 1º review, gRax de corazon!!

Y a factorygirl.73 y Setsuna17 igual

muchisimas gracias a las 3

y bueno el 1º capitulo fue cortito poruqe era como una introduccion y si gustaba seguia la historia y si no no jeje

este capitulo me salio un poco mas largo

Intentare actualizar a menudo, pero ahora estoy en epoca de examenes y el fic aun no esta escrito, segun me sale un cap. lo cuelgo asi q si tardo no quiere decir ue no vaya a acabar

y por ultimo.. me podeis decir como se dejan reviews? es que no se ...jaja que corta soy

Cuiidaros


	3. reCuerdoS

**I was caught**

**In**** the middle of a railroad track [thunder**

**[...of a lightning attack**

**I looked round**

**And**** I knew there was no turning back [thunder**

Él había dejado de tocar pero a nadie le importó, ya que desde su posición la gente a penas lo veía y con el ruido no se notó mucho, porque la gente ya solo se limitaba a contestar a lo que gritaba Kikyo. La actuación les estaba saliendo muy bien. El público estaba encantado, coreaban las canciones y además contaban con el atractivo de Kikyo y el alcohol que corría aquella noche.

Aún no se explicaba como, pero sus ojos se habían posado en aquella chiquilla inocente¿Qué hará una menor en un sitio como este?…La deberían echar, pensó Inuyasha.

De repente vio como dos hombres se acercaban a ella y uno se pegaba mucho a Kagome, como intentando bailar con ella. Eran mucho más altos y corpulentos que ella y bastante desagradables. Jeje, pequeña zorra, seguro que le gusta lo que le hacen…Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio que las lágrimas empezaban a aflorar de los ojos de Kagome, mientras aquel repulsivo hombre, llenaba de besos su cuello.

Ella se intentaba zafar de su agarre pero no podía e Inuyasha, sin saber como, sintió rabia y un deseo enorme de protegerla y sin pensarlo dos veces, dejó su guitarra y se lanzó desde el escenario.

Cuando llegó junto Kagome, le atestó un puñetazo a Naraku y otro a Bankotsu. Ellos se revolvieron contra él y lo inmovilizaron. Le pegaron una bofetada, pero Inuyasha se zafó de ellos, porque aunque era delgado, tenía unos marcados músculos ya que frecuentaba el gimnasio para practicar Capoeira, entre otras cosas. Ya que los hombres lo tenían inmobilizado por los brazos, Inuyasha les lanzó un martelo a la cara de Naraku. La pierna de Inuyasha impactó con el rostro de Naraku y este cayó al suelo. Después hizo lo mismo con Bankotsu. Entre tanto, el grupo había dejado de tocar y la gente hacía un corro alrededor de ellos. Rápidamente llegaron los seguratas de Shikon y se llevaron a los dos individuos. De la mejilla de Inuyasha manaba sangre. Se tocó la mejilla confundida. Claro, pensó, esos desgraciados me hicieron esto cuando me sujetaron. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un grito de Kagome. La chica estaba en shock y cayó desmayada por segunda vez en la noche, en brazos de Inuyasha…

Inuyasha ayudó a Sango y a Miroku a llevar a Kagome a su apartamento. Miroku se quedó con Sango en la cocina, pues Sango estaba muy nerviosa y se echaba la culpa se lo que le había pasado a Kagome.

-Miroku, es todo culpa mía. Yo no debí llevar a Kagome a Shikon. Ella no quería y solo fue por cumplirme el gusto-Sango se lamentaba ante Miroku

-Tranquila, preciosa, tú no tienes la culpa. Fue una desgraciada casualidad-Miroku intentó consolar a Sango

-Yo, yo…siempre le digo a Kagome lo que tiene que hacer. Ella no quería ir…no es su ambiente, no se encontraba a gusto, no era su ambiente. Si no hubiera estado tan ciega nada de esto hubiera pasado- Sango comenzó a llorar

-Shhh…no digas nada-Dijo Miroku mientras acariciaba el pelo de Sango.

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha entró en la habitación de Kagome llevándola en brazo. La habitación era de color rosa, llena de peluches y muñecas .Decididamente no era una habitación para una universitaria, pero era justo como Inuyasha se la había imaginado, porque aunque esa noche Kagome intentaba parecer lo que no era, sus ojos no lo engañaban, era como un cervatillo inocente.

La dejó delicadamente en la cama y la cubrió con el edredón. El ojidorado decidió que sería mejor no desvestirla, puesto que el no lo haría, ni tampoco quería molestar a Sango, que ya había tenido demasiadas emociones esa noche. Mientras le acomodaba la almohada, Kagome empezó a hablar en sueños.

-Oh Hojo- murmuró Kagome

-Seguro que es el novio de esta pequeña zorra- musitó Inuyasha

-No Hojo, no, no lo hagas, me estas haciendo daño…- el rostro de Kagome se tensó y

Empezó a moverse violentamente

-Kagome…Kagome! Despierta!-reclamó Inuyasha, preocupado.

-No, no quiero, no me gusta….-Un líquido cristalino empezó a salir de los ojos de Kagome

-Por favor, despiértate-Inuyasha movió a Kagome. Ella,por fin Empezó a abrir los ojos.

-Por favor quédate conmigo-murmuró Kagome cogiendo la mano de Inuyasha. Él sorprendido, la intentó retirar, pero no tuvo fuerza al ver las lágrimas que resbalaban por el rostro de Kagome y su cuerpo que temblaba.Kagome volvió a quedarse dormida e Inuyasha sin saber como, la abrazó y cerro los ojos, cansado.

Mañana sería otro día, ya aclararía su debilidad después.Fue lo ultimo que pasó por la cabeza de Inuyasha, antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

Aquella iba a ser una noche muy larga….

* * *

BueNo,aQui eL 3º capítuLo... 

Kagome tieNe un paSaod oScuro

Reviewes sip?


	4. quE haceS en mi baÑo?

quE haceS en mi caMa

quE haceS en mi caMa?

Kagome se despertó con los primeros rayos del alba. Que raro, se dijo para si misma, yo nunca duermo con las persianas subidas. Mientras se desperezaba se dio cuenta de que el edredón le pesaba demasiado y al incorporarse vio a Inuyasha durmiendo encima de ella. Poco a poco llegaron a su cabeza recuerdos confusos de la noche anterior: Shikon, Miroku, su desmayo, aquel tipo repugnante que se llamaba Bankotsu... Kagome aun sentía sus húmedos y asquerosos besos sobre su cuello. También recordó que después de eso se volviera a desmayar. Entonces… ¿como volviera a casa? Y lo más importante… ¿que hacía Inuyasha en su habitación? ¿Había pasado la noche con ella?

Kagome intentó despertar a Inuyasha, pero este tenía un sueño muy profundo y ni se movió. Kagome no pudo evitar ponerse en cuclillas para observarlo mejor. Inuyasha tenía una cara perfecta, sus ojos dorados eran grandes y con unas largas pestañas, la nariz tenía la medida adecuada no era excesivamente grande ni demasiado pequeña, y tenía una boca grande, con unos labios suaves y carnosos. Sin saber como Kagome se encontró acariciando su suave melena azabache, pero paró en seco cuando el se giró y emitió un gruñido en sueños, entonces Kagome decidió que una ducha sería lo mejor para despejarse completamente e intentar acordarse de lo que pasó la noche anterior.

Se dirigió al baño dispuesta a darse una buena ducha fría, pero al llegar no pudo evitar pensar que sería mejor darse un largo y relajante baño mientras Inuyasha dormía para intentar ordenar todas las ideas que le pasaban por la cabeza y acabar de recordar todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. Cuando se llenó la bañera, se metió con mucho esfuerzo, porque el agua estaba muy caliente y echó sales de baño, tiñendo el agua de rosa y dejando en el ambiente un olor a rosas. Kagome apoyó la cabeza en el borde de la bañera, entornó los ojos y se relajó olvidándose de que no había cerrado la puerta…

Al rato, Inuyasha por fin se despertó. Extrañado miró a su alrededor hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de Kagome, pero… ¿donde estaba esa condenada chiquilla? Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unas súbitas ganas de ir al baño. Inuyasha se levantó de un salto de la cama y se echó a correr, precipitándose en la primera habitación que encontró que, por suerte, era el baño. Tanta urgencia tenía que no se dio cuenta que Kagome estaba a su lado, en la bañera. Tras acabar, se giró y vio a Kagome dormitando en la bañera, el agua difuminaba su silueta aunque se podía apreciar que estaba muy bien formada y se quedó como extasiado mirándola…

Kagome dio un pequeño cabezazo y se despertó. Oh kami! -pensó- me quedé dormida en la bañera. Así que se levantó y salió de la bañera, dispuesta a coger la toalla que estaba al lado del espejo, pero se quedó helada al ver a Inuyasha que la miraba embobado. Sin poder contener su sorpresa, Kagome gritó, aunque sabía que Sango ya se había ido….

Kagome, aun sin reponerse del shock, intentó coger la toalla, pero Inuyasha fue más rápido.

-Dame la toalla- dijo Kagome intentando taparse con sus brazos

-Mmm… para ser una adolescente no tienes mal cuerpo- dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa burlona

-Oh! Baka! Dámela toalla- Kagome notó como se ponía roja, oh kami! Estaba desnuda delante de Inuyasha, que no dejaba de tratarla como una niña, aunque sus ojos no dejaban de recorrerla con una extraña chispa dorada. Kagome intentó salir del baño pero unos fuertes brazos la acorralaron en la esquina del baño.

-¿A donde crees que vas?- le preguntó Inuyasha de manera provocativa

-Déjame salir- Kagome golpeaba el pecho de Inuyasha, intentando escapar, aunque sin resultado alguno

-¿Y que pasa si no quiero?-la voz de Inuyasha se volvió ronca

-Por favor…- suplicó Kagome

-¿Acaso tienes miedo?- dijo apretándose más a Kagome y haciendo que esta notara su potente miembro. Inuyasha se había levantado con ganas de sexo y aunque fuera con aquella pequeña bruja, las iba a aliviar. Aunque esto Kagome no se lo podía ni imaginar. Claro, se dijo Inuyasha, que va a saber esta niña…

Así que sin previo aviso, la besó….


	5. otRa vez nO,,,

Inuyasha besó a Kagome con pasión, pegándola a la fría pared

otRa vez nO…

Inuyasha besó a Kagome con pasión, pegándola a la fría pared. Kagome al principio se mostró sorprendida, pero debido a la presión que ejercían el cuerpo y la lengua de Inuyasha sobre ella, poco a poco fue abriendo la boca y respondiéndole torpemente a los fogosos besos de él. Ella aún no era consciente de el efecto que hacia Inuyasha sobre su cuerpo. Los besos de Inuyasha tomaban más pasión a cada momento. Kagome pensó que parará cuando dejo de besarla y la observó con una semisonrisa dibujada en los labios, pero no fue así, sino que Inuyasha solo dejó su boca para continuar con su cuello. Mientras dejaba su marca en el níveo cuello de la pelinegra, una de sus manos de acariciaba los senos y la otra bajó con rapidez hasta su intimidad para empezar a frotarla con suavidad. En ese momento Kagome se despertó de su ensimismamiento y empezó a forcejear con Inuyasha

-Para, por favor-Kagome empezó a temblar de forma involuntaria.

-¿Por qué tengo que parar ahora? Con lo que estabas disfrutando…-Inuyasha estaba demasiado excitado para dar marcha atrás. Así que volvió a masajear los pechos de Kagome, aunque esta vez con rudeza

-Por favor, no sigas- Imágenes de un pasado no muy lejano, pero doloroso y triste, fluían por la cabeza en aquel instante. Inuyasha se portaba igual que se había portado Hojo tiempo atrás, solo buscaba satisfacerse a él mismo, sin importarle los sentimientos de Kagome.

-Demasiado tarde, muñeca-Los ojos de Inuyasha tomaron un matiz muy extraño mientras acorralaba a Kagome contra la pared y la sujetaba con firmeza de las muñecas.

Kagome intentó luchar contra él, pero la poderosa musculatura de Inuyasha era demasiado para ella sola, así que cuando pensó que ya no había marcha atrás, acertó a darle un rodillazo a Inuyasha en sus partes bajas y salir corriendo del baño para encerrarse en su habitación. Como era de esperar Inuyasha la siguió e intentó entrar en la habitación, viendose frustrado su intento, porque aparte de cerrar con llave, la pelinegra acababa de atrancar la puerta con su escritorio.

-Àbreme la puerta zorra!-gritaba Inuyasha, golpeando la puerta

-Vete de aquí y no vuelvas-le respondió Kagome, con la voz rota por el llanto

-Pero quien coño te crees que eres? Primero me calientas y luego vas de virgen inocente Eres una puta!- Inuyasha estaba fuera de sus casillas.

-Vete o se lo contaré todo a Kikyo-Kagome confiaba que con estos argumentos podría persuadirlo.

-¿ Y a quién va a creer, a ti o a mi? Ella creerá que me seduciste y te hará la vida imposible- Su risa resonó por todo el piso.

-Vete!- suplicó Kagome por última vez, y suspiró con alivio cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse.

En ese momento Kagome se derrumbó, y volvieron a pasar por su cabeza todos los momentos vividos con Hojo, la alegría de los primeros meses, su traición y por último, aquella tarde terrible, que gracias a Inuyasha, Kagome nunca superaría…

weeNu, aQuí oS dejo el 5º cap.

sieNto que sea taN coRto peRo es pOr 3 motivoS: 1º nunca eScribí un leMon y nO se que poNer xD, 2º tardo muchíSimo en escribir solo esto y 3º ahoRa estOy en époCa de exaMenes y nO puedo perder muCho tieMpo, pero bueNo mejoR algo que nada nO? :)

Cambiando de tema, muChas gRacias a neRe,luNakagxiNu,caRolina,aMpis,setsuna17 e iSabeL.

-Carolina: weNu en este cap. ya sE ve quE Hojo le hizo algo a Kagome y auNque pareciera que nO, Inuyasha pOr poCo taMbién,auNque quizáS le paSaba aLgo...eSto ya lo acLararé segúN vaya eScribieNdo .

-Ampis: a veR que te paRece mi pRoyeCto de lemOn xD, eS el 1º, nO me juZgues muy duRo D

-Setsuna17: queRemos leeR uN fiC tuyO! yeaH!

-Isabel: lo dejé así poruq mi imaginación, a veces, no da para máS xDD, espero que te guste la continuacióN

dejad reviewS, que quieRo sabeR vueStras opinioneS!

haNa tO yumE


	6. a la maÑana siguiente

Inuyasha se despertó en su cama, con la ropa puesta y extrañado por haberse quedado dormido encima del edredón y sin ponerse el pijama

Inuyasha se despertó en su cama, con la ropa puesta y extrañado por haberse quedado dormido encima del edredón y sin ponerse el pijama. Cerró los ojos intentando recordar lo que había hecho el día anterior, pero sus últimos recuerdos acababan en la noche del concierto. Así que dio por hecho que ese era el día siguiente. Cuando volvió a recostarse en la cama sonó su móvil, había recibido un mensaje de Miroku recordándole que no llegara tarde al ensayo. ¿Ensayo? Pero si estaban a domingo y el ensayo era el lunes, a menos que. No, no era posible, ¡mierda! ¿Como no se había dado cuenta? Inuyasha corrió hacia la cocina y miró el calendario, que solo le confirmó lo que ya se esperaba, el día anterior fuera luna llena, y debido a la sangre que corría por sus venas, proveniente de su antepasado hanyous, ese día solían dejarse llevar sus instintos más salvajes y tardaba algún tiempo en recordar lo que había ocurrido, así que habitualmente se quedaba en casa viendo una película y evitaba cualquier tipo de compromiso que le obligara a salir de casa, pero aquel mes, por alguna razón no se había acordado.¡Claro! el concierto. Con todos los nervios no sabía ni a que día vivía y había que añadir el enfado de Kikyo por culpa de aquella mocosa….ah! Kagome! Inuyasha casi se desmaya al recordar que la noche anterior había dormido en casa de Kagome, ¿Por qué no lograba recordar nada? Solo esperaba no haberle echo daño

Mientras tanto, Kagome tomaba la decisión de no contarle nada a nadie, ya que no quería que le pasara lo mismo que con Hojo, no quería volver a sentir aquella humillación que experimento cuando contó la verdad y nadie la creyó y no se sentía con fuerzas de volver a pasar otra vez por aquella horrible pesadilla, así que decidió que lo mejor seria ocultar su dolor e intentar alejarse de Inuyasha todo lo que pudiera, Kagome pensó en volver a su pueblo natal, pero claro, aunque pasaran los años la sombra de Hojo seguía sobre ella, y no podía abandonar los estudios para irse de Harajuku, porque perdería su beca en la Todai. Se intento convencer a si misma de que la única forma de volver a ver a Inuyasha seria ir a ver uno de sus conciertos y como eso no iba a ocurrir, ella podría seguir su vida con normalidad, intentando olvidarlo todo. Aunque Kagome no podía engañarse a si misma, tenía miedo, mucho miedo de lo que pasó y de lo podría haber pasado y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no hubiera una siguiente vez. Asi que para intentar darse fuerzas, Kagome decidió que ese día no saldría de casa, simplemente se quedaría en su habitación durmiendo.

El ruido de unas llaves la despertó. Sango acababa de llegar y parecía que venía acompañada.

-Kagome, ya estoy aquí

-Si? Musito una Kagome somnolienta

-Siiii y te traje una sorpresa.-Exclamó Sango divertida.

-¿El que?- pregunto Kagome picada por la curiosidad.

-Si vienes lo sabrás- Le sorprendió oír la voz de Miroku.

-Sango hay alguien más aparte de Miroku? Es que estoy en pijama-dijo Kagome ya que acababa de levantarse aunque eras las siete de la tarde

-Emmms,…. no, que haces todavía en pijama? Bueno da igual, venga sal de una vez!- exclamó una Sango impaciente.

-Kagome a mi no me importaría verte en pijama- exclamó la voz de Miroku y acto seguido se escuchó un fuerte golpe y un ''perdóname Sanguito''

-Etá bien, voooooooy

Kagome se dirigió con pasos torpes hacia el salón y lo primero que vio fue la cara sonriente de Sango, que estaba cogida de la mano de Miroku y lo siguiente fue un pastel de fresas con natas, que era sujetado por un ojidorado de melena azabache. Sin previo aviso, Kagome se desmayó...


	7. Recordando el error

¡Kagome! ¡reacciona! – Gritó Sango mientras intentaba despertar a Kagome.

La pelinegra abrió sus ojos lentamente deseando que solo hubieran sido imaginaciones suyas e Inuyasha no estuviera allí.

Oh Sango, no te preocupes estoy bien.

Deberías ir al médico, quizás tengas anemia- Sango estaba francamente preocupada por su salud.

Si iré mañana- mintió Kagome, pues sabía que su debilidad no era por una falta de hierro.- ¿y esa tarta?

Ah, la compró Inuyasha de camino aquí, es tu favorita ¿verdad?

Siii, claro…

Bueno Kagome, Miroku y yo nos vamos a dar una vuelta, no me esperes levantada jajaja - Y antes de que pudiese reaccionar vio a Sango saliendo por la puerta del brazo de Miroku.

Kagome se dejó caer en el sofá mientras intentaba controlas sus nervios. ¿Que hace el aquí después de lo de ayer? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Viene a rematar la jugada? Así que se armó de valor y dijo

Vete, no quiero que estes cerca mía ¡vete ya!- en su fuero interno sentía como estaba comenzando a perder los nervios.

Kagome, déjame que te explique…

¡No hay nada que explicar! ¡Fuera! ¡No te vuelvas a acercar a mí! – Las lágrimas comenzaron a afloraron en sus ojos achocolatados.

Yo, yo lo siento pero todo tiene una explicación- Inuyasha sintió una extraña sensación en su pecho cuando vio las lagrimas deslizarse en sus mejillas.

¡LARGO! ¡NO VUELVAS NUNCA MAS! – gritó Kagome fuera de si.

Inuyasha decidió que lo mejor era irse. Se maldijo a si mismo por no ser capaz de recordar lo que habia hecho la noche anterior… ¿Le habría hecho daño? Necesitaba saberlo pero no entendía porqué ¿al fin y al cabo le importaba a el esa chiquilla? NO! Se obligó a recordad y mientras se mesaba el pelo, vinieron a su memoria fragmentos de la noche, de Shikon, porque habían sucedido antes de medianoche, así pues, llegaron a su mente imágenes difusas del público respondiendo con fervor, de la sincronización de Miroku y Kouga, el humo del local… Y se acordó también de la ira que lo invadió cuanto vio que un hombre repulsivo intentaba propasarse con Kagome... ¿Kagome? ¿Cuándo la habia conocido? Ah cierto, se desmayo cuando estaban con Sango y el la salvara provocando el enfado de Kikuyo al volcar su copa... Kikyo, ¡MIERDA! tenía que hablar con ella, posiblemente siguiese enfadada. Mientras sacaba su Iphone para mandar un sms recordó el tacto cálido de la piel de Kagome…

Mientras tanto. En el apartamento, Kagome se debatía entre sus más oscuros recuerdos. Ella habia aceptado la beca en Tokio para intentar olvidar y que la historia no se repitiese, pero parecía que no era así… ¿quien se creía el tal Inuyasha para después de intentar forzarla acudir a su casa tan tranquilo? Kagome pensó que el parecía profundamente desorientado e incluso… ¿arrepentido? Sacudió la cabeza y pensó que todos empezaban igual. Aunque el dijese que tenia una explicación, no se dignaría a escucharlo, aquello era imperdonable.

Inuyasha aparco su moto al lado del impresionante edificio en el que vivía Kikyo, en Roppongi Hills. Ella era una rica heredera cuyos pasatiempos nocturnos no eran conocidos por sus padres, pensó con una sonrisa en la cara que pondría la estirada de su madre si supiese que su linda hija era una desbocada cantante de rock y, porque no, puro fuego en la cama. Mientras subía en el ascensor, meditaba acerca del enfado de Kikyo, era una mujer muy temperamental, pero el sabía como calmarla.

Al llegar, le abrió la puerta una joven perfectamente maquillada, con el cabello recogido en un elegante moño y un vestido de diseñador, probablemente de Chanel acompañado de unos salones de Jimmy Choo. Kikyo tenia un aura de sofisticación increíble que hacia que Inuyasha se preguntase muchas veces que hacia ella en el mundo del rock... bueno al fin y al cabo eso se lleva en la sangre no? Lo sientes o no. Esbozó una seductora sonrisa mientras ella lo miraba entre las pestañas.

- ¿Y bien?

Hola cariño, venia a disculparme por haber arruinado tu vestido la otra noche…

Pasa- le indicó abriéndole la puerta- toma asiento, estoy dispuesta a oír tus disculpas

Sabes que fue un accidente querida- dijo Inuyasha mientras se quitaba la cazadora de cueros

Si, que no se vuelva a repetir, sabes que echaste a perder un vestido de Valentino muy caro!

Lo siento- él pensó en su fuero interno que si el vestido era tan caro ¿para que lo llevaba a un bar como aquel? a veces Kikyo lo aburría con sus caprichos, pero era tan sensual. Melena lacia hasta las caderas, unas curvas de infarto, un cuerpo bien proporcionado, unas piernas infinitas y vaya lo que se solía denominar como una dama en público y una gata en la cama.

Pero hay un modo de que te perdone…- dijo ella riendo con picardía mientras dejaba caer al suelo el costoso vestido.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se oscurecieron, tomando el color del caramelo al fundirse. Rápidamente avanzo hacia ella atrapando su labio inferior con pasión. La escucho gemir mientras bajaba sus labios por su cuello hasta posarse en sus senos. Llegados a este punto, Kikyo le cogió la cabeza con las manos, hizo que la mirara a los ojos y le dijo que lo quería ya, sin preámbulos ni preeliminares. Estas palabras surgieron efecto de inmediato en Inuyasha que la alzó en volandas y la depositó bruscamente en la cama, mientras se quitaba la ropa restante. Empezó a penetrarla y escucho la voz estridente de Kikyo gritar su nombre. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, una imagen acudió a su mente: los ojos chocolates de Kagome abiertos de puro miedo y el temblor de su piel bajo sus manos. Se tiró en la cama y escondió la cabeza entre las manos, ahora era consciente que de verdad había hecho algo malo.

- Inuyasha se puede saber que haces?- La voz de Kikyo sonó como si estuviese a kilómetros. Él intentaba recomponer las imágenes que le llegaban a su cabeza….


	8. A song needs a singer

Una semana había pasado desde la ultima vez que Kagome habia visto a Inuyasha y podía decir que su vida habia vuelto a la normalidad. La rutina de las clases ayudaba a mantener su mente ocupada y tampoco quería martirizarse pensando en ello. El maravilloso campus de la Universidad de Tokio, mas conocida como la Todai, se abría ante sus ojos. Observó los edificios familiares mientras pensaba que era la universidad más prestigiosa de Japón y una de las mejores del mundo. Tenía 5 campus distribuidos en Tokio (en Hongo, Komaba, Kashiwa, Shirokane y Nakano) y se divide en 10 facultades, sumando alrededor de 28.000 alumnos de los cuales 2.100 son extranjeros e incluso tenía ¡2 hospitales! ese fuera quizás el detalle que más llamara la atención de Kagome. Y ahí, en todo ese entramado de facultades, de las cuales habían salido dirigentes y personas muy importantes en el país, ella estudiaba derecho. Para Kagome había sido muy difícil entrar en esa universidad, tuvo que estudiar mucho y ahora trabajaba a media jornada para poder pagar sus gastos, ya que su familia tenía bastante con el templo Higurashi.

Pensativa, entró en clase de Derecho Eclesiástico del Estado. No era su asignatura favorita, pero aún así le gustaba, pues Kagome tenía una gran vocación. Por la tarde tenía que hacer prácticas y preveía que tendría que cambiar el turno en la cafetería. Uf, otra noche más sin dormir… Mientras pensaba en la larga noche que le esperaba, el profesor entró en el aula y no tuvo tiempo a pensar en nada más.

Despierta Inuyasha! Kami-sama ¿que haces borracho un lunes? – Miroku miraba preocupado a su amigo, que llevaba toda la semana taciturno- ¿problemas con la diosa de hielo?- dijo riendo entre dientes, era así como le gustaba llamar a la novia de su amigo, puro hielo.

¡Déjame en paz, idiota! ¡no tengo problemas con nadie, vetee!

Está bien, me voy que llego tarde a mi cita con Sango, lo mejor para la resaca es…- interrumpió su perorata cuando vio la cara que le estaba poniendo su amigo

Inuyasha parpadeó mientras intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos. Claro que no era por Kikyo, apenas la había visto en la última semana. A base de mucho esfuerzo, había conseguido obtener imágenes dispersas que le daban una idea aproximada de lo que le había intentado hacer a aquella chica… tenía que pedirle perdón, pero ella no lo quería ni ver, normal después de todo ¡a.C.! que insensible fue yendo a su casa con aquella tarta. Un sonido interrumpió el curso de sus pensamientos

**She was a fast machine****,  
she kept her motor clean.  
She was the best damn woman that I ever seen.  
She had the sightless eyes,  
telling me no lies.  
Knockin' me out with those American thighs.  
Taking more than her share.  
Had me fighting for air.  
****She told me to come but I was already there**

Era el su móvil. Tenía de tono esa canción de AC/DC cuando le llamaba Kikyo porque la letra le recordaba a ella. Al cogerle la notó nerviosa, le dijo que lo tenía que ver con urgencia, que no podía esperar. Quedaron al lado se Shibuya 109. Inuyasha cogió su Harley y aceleró por las bulliciosas calles de Tokio, sintiendo el viento agitar su pelo. Tras aparcar, reconoció a Kikyo sin ninguna dificultad. En esa ocasión llevaba puesto un traje chaqueta de Carolina Herrera y tenía una maleta a su lado. Querrá venir a vivir conmigo, pensó jocoso.

Inuyasha, tengo que decirte algo importante y no tengo mucho tiempo- dijo ella en tono sombrío.

Al grano por favor.

Tenemos que dejarlo, me voy con mi familia a Estados Unidos y no sé cuando volveré- dijo ella fríamente.

¡Que! ¿a que vas? ¿y que va a pasar con el grupo eh? ¿y con nosotros? dime ¿acaso no te importo?- Los ojos de Inuyasha ardían de furia.

¡Lo único que te importa es tu maldito grupo! Me voy a comenzar mi carrera de modelo… No lo hagas más difícil, yo... te quiero- dijo mientras le dedicaba una última mirada antes de subir en la limusina.

Inuyasha se quedó perplejo, sin tiempo a reacionar, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ella ya estaba lejos. Cogió su moto y aceleró. Condujo durante horas hasta que llegó a la bahía de Tokio. Aparcó y se dejó caer en la arena de la playa mientras la brisa acariciaba su rostro. Sentía, se sentía abandonado, se sentía como si hubiera sido el juguete de una niña rica…

**Esperaba y no llegaste a mí**

**Fui pensando y al fin comprendí,**

**Comprendí que tu amor**

**Solo fue un adiós,**

**Que era falso todo el amor**

**Que sentías por mí.**

No, no podía ser, ella lo amaba tanto como él, seguramente se fue por presiones familiares y no quiso hacer una trágica despedida. Seguro que volvería pronto. Con estes pensamientos, Inuyasha regresó a casa. Pero aparte de la pérdida de Kikyo, había otro problema… tocaban en un importante club que les podía abrir muchas puertas en dos semanas ¡y se habían quedado sin cantante de la noche a la mañana! Intentando ocultar la tristeza que lo embargaba, llamó a Miroku, y tras comunicarle la noticia, le dijo que necesitaba un par de días libres para…'' componer''

Miroku y Sango se encontraban en el Blue Suede Shoes, un bar que llevaba por nombre una canción de Elvis porque su ambientación era de los años cincuenta: Marilyn, Buddy Holly, Chuck Berry, James Dean… Estaba decorado igual que un bar de aquella época y contaba con reservado en forma de Cadillac. Estaban disfrutando de sus batidos cuando Inuyasha llamó a Miroku. Sango, al ver la cara de preocupación de su cita, le dijo si algo iba mal. Él se lo contó y Sango preguntó si podía ayudar en algo. El de los ojos azules le tomo la mano sonriente y le dijo si no conocería a alguna cantante de rock dispuesta a hacer un debut en dos semanas. Acto seguido, los dos estallaron en carcajadas.

Si se encontraban en ese bar/cafetería/restaurante, además de por lo genial que era, la razón principal es que allí era donde trabajaba Kagome y decidieron ir a animarle un poco la noche. Aquel día, Kagome llevaba una peluca rubia y el celebérrimo vestido de Marilyn, puesto que era el uniforme de trabajo. Cada semana les tocaba un personaje cincuentero diferente. La pelinegra llevaba una tarta de cumpleaños entre sus manos y se dirigía seguida de un imitador de Elvis con su guitarra y de lo que parecía un Marlon Brando, a una mesa atestada de gente, ataviada con gorritos de cumpleaños. La pareja dejó de lado la conversación y se dispusieron a ver el espectáculo.

Las luces se apagaron mientras Kagome llegaba a la mesa del cumpleañero. El Elvis empezó a tocar el cumpleaños feliz y Kagome hizo la mejor imitación del famoso Happy Birthday que le cantó Marilyn al presidente Kennedy. Miroku reprimió un grito emocionada al oír la voz cristalina de Kagome… ¡ya tenían cantante! Cuando Sango se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba le advirtió que no era lo más adecuado pero él quiso quedarse has el final del turno de Kagome para proponérselo.

Mientras Kagome fregaba la barra, vio como se acercaban Miroku y Sango. El primero iba sonriente, la segunda resignada.

-Kagome tengo que proponerte algo- Dijo Miroku con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Dime…

- Cantas muy bien… necesitamos que te unas a nuestro grupo

- ¿Qué?- Kagome no se dio cuenta de que había tirado un vaso, porque estaba inmersa en los recuerdos de aquellos ojos topacio….


	9. Aceptando tus disculpas

Tras dejar a Sango y a Miroku en una discoteca, Kagome llegó a casa y se tiró en su cama sin desvestirse. En su cabeza todavía daba vueltas la conversación que había mantenido con Miroku. Era todo tan contradictorio. Por un lado, a ella le encantaba cantar, por eso trabajaba en el Blue Suede Shoes, siempre había alguna actuación que hacer y también cantaba en el coro de la Universidad. Lo cierto es que su gran sueño desde pequeña era ser cantante, peor por otro no de un grupo de rock. Siempre se había mantenido alejada de ese ambiente, pues ella pensaba que los rockeros solo se limitaban a hacer ruido, beber, consumir drogas y a otros menesteres en los que prefería no pensar. Por otro lado, ingresar en el grupo significaba estar cerca de Inuyasha, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Bueno, al estar con los demás del grupo no se atrevería a acercarse, además Sango insistió en ir siempre a los ensayos. Y Miroku había sido tan convincente al hablarle del duro trabajo que había llevado llegar hasta donde estaban, era su oportunidad de oro y por culpa de Kikyo no la podían dejar perder. Tenían que ganar ese concurso, pues la actuación era una batalla de bandas. Pero ella no quería acercarse a Inuyasha… ooh era todo tan confuso… Kagome se quedó dormida mientras esos pensamientos rondaban en su cabeza.

A media hora de allí, en el Club Atom, uno de los mejores de Tokio, Sango y Miroku mantenían un acalorado debate:

Sinceramente Sanguito, ¿crees que aceptará?- Miroku miró inquisitivamente a la morena.

Pues la verdad es que no lo sé. No veo a Kagome en ese ambiente, es muy frágil…- Sango recordó como había tomado a Kagome bajo su ala protectora el primer día que la vio. Parecía que cargaba con el mundo a sus espaldas mientras paseaba por el campus en busca de la biblioteca y Sango no pudo evitar la tentación de ayudarla. Desde aquel día era su mejor amiga. Y ella sabía que ocultaba un secreto relacionado con u tal Hojo, con el cual la oía soñar a veces.

Por favor Sango, habla con ella, sabes que la necesitamos, si no todo el trabajo de este último año se irá a pique

¿Pero por que a ella? ¿No podéis conseguir a otra cantante?

Probablemente si, pero no tan buena. Kikyo era genial y necesitamos a alguien que este a su altura y sabes que Kagome tiene una voz excelente

Si, pero igual no consigue cantar en tonos tan altos ni gritar como hacéis vosotros- Sango notó que empezaba a ceder…

Inténtalo, piensa que así pasaremos más tiempo juntos puesto que le has prometido venir a los ensayos- Miroku había esperado para jugar esta baza

Bueno, lo intentaré- Sango esbozó una sonrisa

Ohhhh gracias mi amada Sanguito, te recompensaré.

Siii?- Los ojos de Sango brillaron de alegría. Se dio cuenta de que el interés de Miroku por ella no era solo por su amistad. Si solo no fuera tan mujeriego…

Te prometo que no volveré a mirara una mujer que no seas tú- prometió Miroku solemne.

Creo que ya tenéis cantante jajajajaja- Y Sango se dejó llevar por el momento.

Cuatro días después, Inuyasha cerraba la puerta de su casa de campo. Había estado allí superando el abandono de Kikyo y componiendo algunas canciones. Pero guardar las llaves, se dio cuenta que Kikyo había estado en segundo plano, todas las canciones eran dedicadas al perdón de Kagome… Subió en su Harley y justo antes de arrancar recibió una llamada de Miroku que redecía que esa tarde tenía ensayo con la nueva cantante, que ya habían estado los últimos días con ella y que era realmente buena. Cuando Inuyasha quiso saber quien era su amigo le dijo…ah ya lo verás.

Por su parte Kagome, había aceptado el reto de ayudar a Sango y a Miroku. Sango la veía dudar y al ver como se alteraba cuando hablaban de Inuyasha, aprovechó su ausencia y le dijo que había dejado el grupo, así cuando volviera Kagome estaría demasiado comprometida como para dejarlos tirados. Sango confiaba ciegamente en el buen corazón de Kagome. Así que aquel era el día de la verdad. Fueron al local de ensayo, situado en el garaje de la casa de Kouga. Afortunadamente Kouga vivía en una amplia casa, rodeada de grandes terrenos y con un espacioso garaje que sus padres le dejaban usar. Tenían que tocar dos canciones, una balada y una con ritmo. Esta ya la tenían decidida, tocarían Back in Black, pero lenta no lo tenían tan claro. Tras ensayar como lo hacían todos los días, es decir, sin guitarrista, Miroku le dijo a Kagome que volvían a tener guitarrista. Kagome ingenuamente pensó que se trataría de un nuevo chico, hasta que vio aparecer en el umbral de la puerta un hombre musculoso, sobre un metro ochenta y con una larga melena. Al principio la luz la cegó, pero cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron al contraluz vio dos orbes doradas que la miraban con fiereza. Inuyasha avanzó y saludó a los miembros del grupo, diciendo que había compuesto una gran balada. De todas formas, le habían ocultado meticulosamente a Kagome que esa no era la ronda final. Si bien era muy importante porqué podían ser elegidos para tocar en la final, grandes personalidades de la industria musical estarían allí y podían ser fichados por alguna discográfica. Vamos, la jugada perfecta.

Kagome deseó matar a Miroku cuando le dijo a Inuyasha: mira, es nuestra nueva cantante ¿te gusta?¿ aparte de ser muy bella también tiene una bella voz. Dale dos besos, no seas tan poco caballeroso. La cara de Inuyasha se iluminó mientras de dirigía hacia ella, pero Kagome fue más rápida y salió corriendo del local. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas por las vastas extensiones de césped, salpicadas con pequeñas flores, hasta que sintió como alguien se abalanzaba detrás de ella y la hacía caer, con delicadeza, al suelo. Ella grito asustada, pero por alguna extraña razón se sintió tranquila al ver que era él. Inuyasha le dijo que tenían que hablar, ella gritó que no quería saber nada e intentó zafarse, cosa que Inuyasha aprovechó para cogerla por las muñecas y ponerse encima de ella, inmovilizandola. Contrariamente a lo que creía Kagome, el cuerpo de Inuyasha no era pesado, sino cálido y reconfortante.

Te lo voy a decir quieras o no- Dijo él, a pocos centímetros de su cara.

Sueltame, no permitire que lo vuelvas a hacer- el panico empezo a hacer mella en Kagome

No te quedas mas remedio que escucharme porque nadie escuchara tus gritos, les dije a los demas que esperaran que yo hablaria contigo- en el rostro de Inuyasha se dibujó una sonrisa cínica

No me entregaré si luchar ¡NUNCA! ¡no me pondras una manos encima!- declaró Kagome con pasión.

El ojidorado al ver que con aquella situación no ganaba nada, acercó un poco más su rostro al de ella. Se recreó en las suaves y largas pestañas de Kagome, en su piel blanca como el hielo pero a la vez cálida, en sus labios carnosos y rosados que se abrieron involuntariamente, dejando ver una hilera de pequeños dientes. Kagome se removió inquieta ante el análisis

¿Qué miras?- le preguntó molesta, pero sin poder apartar su mirada de los fascinantes ojos dorado.

Te miro a ti- dijo él inclinándose y en un impulso sintió un deseo enorme de besarla. Así que bajó su cara hasta que sus labios encajaron suavente con los de Kagome. Notó como el pequeño cuerpo se dejó de mover y vio sus ojos achocolatados mirándolo con curiosidad. Con duro esfuerzo se separó de los dulces labios y del olor a jazmín de la joven y le dijo si estaba dispuesta a escucharlo ahora. Kagome asintió

Verás Kagome, esto es algo que solo mi familia sabe. Yo soy una hanyou….

¿Un hanyou?- preguntó Kagome, parpadeando con gracia

Verás…

**Bueno aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo. Quisiera agradecer a todos los que esperasteis a que volviera a escribir, aún después de tanto tiempo. En especial me gustaría darle las gracias a ****LilyanAllen**** ya que fue su review el que me hizo plantearme algún tiempo volver al fanfic y a Setsuna17 por estar siempre al pie del cañón, leyendo todos los capítulos, espero que este también sea de tu agrado corazón ;)**

**¡Ah! MARK69 no te preocupes, a mi la pareja Inuyasha-Kikyo tampoco me gusta, por eso la mando a ella a U.S.A xD**

**Por otra parte quisiera decir que me salen los capítulos muy cortos por falta de practica, voy escribiendo la historia como sale, ya que no tengo mucho tiempo para planearla y menos ahora que estoy en plena época de exámenes. Por eso ahora es cuando vuestros reviews me motivan más para seguir escribiendo, así que ya sabeis ;P **

**Espero que os guste.**


	10. Baby maybe someday

Hace muchos, muchos años, en el Sengoku existió una fuerte raza de demonios. Inu no Taisho era el más poderoso y dominaba Japón en aquella época. Todos sus antepasados eran unos fanáticos de la pureza de sangre, es decir, solo tenían hijos con ''demonias'' y así hizo Inu no Taisho teniendo a Sesshomaru. Pero algunos años más tarde del nacimiento de su primogénito, mientras protegía un pequeño pueblo de demonios malignos, conoció a Izayoi. La encontró inconsciente tras acabar con los atacantes y sin saber porqué, se quedó en el pueblo a cuidarla. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, se enamoró de una simple humana, se casó con ella y tuvo un hijo medio demonio al que llamó Inuyasha. En el clan de los Taisho, la noticia no fue bien recibida, pero Inu no Taisho arregló las cosas y pudo vivir en paz con su familia y su mujer e hijo durante mucho tiempo. Tras el primer paso dado por Inu no Taisho, se abrió la ''veda'' y los demonios del clan pudieron dar por fin rienda suelta a sus sentimientos casándose con humanas, ninfas… Tras tantas generaciones, se podría creer que la sangre hanyou se habría diluido, pero esto no es así, si bien se ha debilitado, todavía sigue latente en las venas de los herederos Taisho. El único efecto que tienen es que las noches de luna llena, se transforman en hanyous y pierden muchos recuerdos de su vida, pues su mente no es capaz de aguantar la milenaria fuerzas de la sangre y reacciona eliminando recuerdos. Aunque se dice que si un Taisho encuentra a su alma gemela, la amará para toda la vida, si excepción.

Durante el tiempo que Inuyasha le había contado la historia, Kagome permaneció quieta casi sin respirar. Esa historia ya la había oído antes, en el templo de su familia. Lo cierto es que Kagome estaba destinada a ser sacerdotisa del templo, y así se había entrenado con su hermano y su abuelo durante mucho tiempo. Pero tras lo que ocurrió con Hojo, nunca más pudo volver a utilizar su fuerza espiritual. Afortunadamente, su hermano Sota decidió seguir con la tradición del templo, dejando muy satisfechos a sus padres.

Ya había oído esa historia antes, pero nunca pensé que podría ser real

¿entonces me crees?

Si, supongo… - Kagome tenía un alma tan pura que, aunque hubiera perdido su poder espiritual, podía saber cuando una persona mentía, y no era ese el caso.

Oh ¡muchas gracias, Kagome!- Inuyasha la levantó y la abrazó girando con fuerza. Cuando tenía problemas con Kikyo, ella no solía perdonarlo sin recibir nada a cambio o cuando él se negaba, al sentirse chantajeado, lo ignoraba durante largo tiempo.

Cuando Inuyasha paró de dar vueltas y bajó a Kagome, esta con la respiración entrecortada le dijo que si le podía preguntar una cosa personal, él sonrío y asintió, pensando que sería algo relacionado con el grupo o con Kikyo quizás…

Inuyasha, ¿tú tienes un hermano?

Claro, ¿como lo sabes? ¿acaso conoces a Sesshomaru?- preguntó Inuyasha extrañado…

Oh si, está en mi facultad y hemos hechos un trabajo junto, es muy amable- explicó Kagome, pero ahí no residía la pregunta que le deseaba hacer. La pregunta que iba a formular llevaba gestándose en su cabeza desde el comienzo de la historia

Inuyasha, ¿tus padres se llaman Izayoi e Inu no Taisho?

Si… ¿también los conoces?- Inuyasha estaba empezando a preocuparse seriamente ¡que clase de amistad mantenía con su maldito medio hermano que hasta conocía el nombre de sus padres!

Entonces, todo cuadra. Tu familia coincide con la de la leyenda- dijo al fin Kagome

Ah! era eso- el ojidorado suspiró con alivio- Si, es parte de la profecía. Cada cierto tiempo, la historia se repite, bueno sin guerras feudales y poderosos demonios enemigos, claro.

¿la historia se repite? vaya…- Kagome se extrañó de la naturalidad con la que trataba Inuyasha un tema tan impresionante.

Kagome, por favor, no le cuentes esto a nadie. Aparte de mi familia eres la única que lo sabe- Tras el daño que le había hecho a la frágil Kagome, Inuyasha creyó conveniente decirle toda la verdad para que ella pudiese confiar en él

Claro…

Pero lo que Inuyasha no le había contado toda la verdad a la pelinegra. La leyenda era extensa, ni él la conocía completa pues su padre le dijo que le desvelaría el final de la parte de ''Inuyasha'' en el momento adecuado, momento que, por lo visto, aún no había llegado. Pero si que sabía una cosa, que 500 años atrás, el primer Inuyasha se había enamorado locamente de una bella sacerdotisa llamada Kikyo. Cuando la conoció, pensó que la leyenda se estaba cumpliendo y que estarían juntos para toda la vida, pero ella decidió marcharse. En el momento de su partida, Inuyasha notó como el corazón se le hacía mil pedazos, provocando un ruido tan intenso que pensó que alguien lo tendría que haber oído. Pero las heridas del amor, por muy profundas que sean, solo las pueden oír las personas que las sienten, nadie más.

Inuyasha ¿volvemos? tenemos que ensayar- dijo Kagome al ver a Inuyasha perdido en sus pensamientos.

Claro… entonces ¿me perdonas?, no tienes porque hacerlo si no quieres, lo que intenté, aunque solo lo recuerde manera difusa, fue horrible

Oh, no te preocupes, no eras consciente de tus actos, tan solo avísame la próxima luna llena- exclamó Kagome con ironía

Por supuesto pequeña

Ah, y gracias

¿gracias por que?- preguntó Inuyasha extrañado.

Por confiarme un secreto tan importante.

No, Kagome no se asemejaba a ninguna de las personas que Inuyasha había conocido antes. Tenía un alma clara y pura, pero Inuyasha sabía que le atormentaba algo, la había escuchado en su habitación gemir por un tal Hojo, y esperaba que algún día tuviera la suficiente confianza en él para poder contárselo.

Entretanto, llegaron al estudio. El resto estaba extrañado por su inusual tardanza y por la frenética escapada de Kagome, pero al verlos llegar sumidos los dos en sus propios pensamientos, decidieron comenzar el ensayo y dejar el tema para otro día. Afortunadamente, Inuyasha antes de salir corriendo tras Kagome, les había dejado las partituras de la balada. Se titulaba Don't Cry y no sonaba mal, pero tenían que probarla con Kagome cantando. Mientras volvían, Inuyasha le había dado la letra a la pelinegra y le había enseñado el ritmo

Venga chicos vamos a intentarlo ¡Hey oh, let's go!- Miroku se aproximo a la batería tras dar el grito de guerra del grupo.

Los primeros acordes comenzaron a sonar. Era una canción lenta y al principio de podía notar el viento. Desde luego, Inuyasha era un excelente compositor y un magnífico guitarrista. Le dieron la señal a Kagome y ella comenzó a cantar:

Talk to me softly,  
there's something in your eyes.  
Don't hang your head in sorrow,  
and please don't cry.  
I know how you feel inside I've…  
I've been there before.  
Somethin's changin' inside you,  
and don't you know.

Don't you cry tonight?

There's a heaven above you baby,

And don't you cry tonight.

And please remember that I never lied.  
And please remember how I felt inside now honey.  
You gotta make it your own way,  
but you'll be alright now sugar.  
You'll feel better tomorrow,  
come the morning light now baby.  
And don't you cry tonight

Baby maybe someday.

Ya estoy a.C. de Nuevo! perdón por la tardanza, pero al no haber comentarios no me siento con ánimos de seguir. Así que si queréis que siga muchos comentarios, si no lo dejo definitivamente.


End file.
